Umm Madaura
|kanji = |romaji = Ōmu Madōra |alias = |spelling = Aum Madaura |gender = Female |age = AoS: 27 Magi: 42 (deceased) |height = 174 cm (5'8½") |family = |allies = Olba Umm Madaura’s Crew Mariadel Company |enemies = Hakuryuu Ren Aladdin Alibaba Saluja Morgiana Sinbad |occupation = Pirate Head of Mariadel Company (former) |affiliation = Umm Madaura’s Crew Maradiel Company (former) Reim Empire (former) |manga = Magi: Night 123 AoS: Night 61 |anime = Episode 29 |japanese = |english = |image gallery = yes}} Umm Madaura ( Ōmu Madōra) was the leader of a set of Pirates who robbed ships and their valued contents near the Aktia Kingdom's port. The pirates were mostly made up of young children she kidnapped and brainwashed with her Magic Tool, Holy Mother Halo Fan. Following her arrest by the Aktia Kingdom's navy, she was brought to their port but then beheaded by an enraged Hakuryuu Ren in front of her former crew. Fifteen years ago, Madaura was known as Maader Umm Mariadel, the Head of the Mariadel Company, a prominent merchant guild in the Reim Empire based in Remano. Appearance Umm is tall and has extremely long dark hair which falls far down her front and back. The Sclera of her eyes are dark and her pupils are light. She wears an oddly shaped crown which makes her look like she has horns coming out of her head. On her right hand, she wears the Magic Tool, Holy Mother Halo Fan, which looks like an animal's paw. She wears a fur coat with a deep v-neck which exposes a lot of her cleavage and a little of her stomach. Personality Umm is a cruel and manipulative woman. She wants to use her Magic Tool, Holy Mother Halo Fan, to further her goal of controlling the future leaders of the world while they are still children. Then, all of the humans in the world will become her children. History Umm Maduara was a former slave merchant who was forced to be a pirate due to events meeting with Sinbad and his group. Plot Slave Arc Thirteen years before the main series, Umm Madaura, then known as Maader Umm Mariadel, was the head of a prominent merchant guild, Mariadel Company, based on Ria Venus Island in the Reim Empire. When Sinbad left for Sasan Kingdom, Umm trapped the Sindria Trading Company with an investment scam, which led to huge debt.AoS: Night 61 In order to protect his company, Sinbad agreed to take on Madaura's gladiator. According to their terms, if he lost, he would become her slave, and that is what happened. She abused and tortured Sinbad, then comforted him in order to get him to associate her with safety. However, her brainwashing was soon broken, and after Sinbad stirred unrest among her child slaves, they started a revolt led by Masrur. She was forced to sign over her company and slaves, who were then freed. As she left the arena, she briefly touched Kil's head and resolved to create a world where everyone bows to her.AoS: Night 80 She later became a pirate and kidnapped children from the villages she attacked to make them her pirate crew. Pirates Arc Umm is first introduced after her crew had finished ransacking a village. When they report to her, she tells them that they did a good job and to help her feed the children. Someone comes in and tells her that another ship is passing by. She responds with and order to go attack them. After the crew had ransacked the ship, Umm greets them when they returned. She then tells them to go get dinner. During dinner she congratulates Olba for helping his siblings. She also tells them to watch the other children as they will become apart of their family soon. Someone then reports that something is covering their ship. Umm stays in her room when Aladdin and his friends invade their hideout. When her crew asks for her help, she introduces herself to Aladdin and his friends. She then tells them that she can't forgive them and destroys her hideout to try and drown them. Then she tells them that she will kill them with her true fortress which is a submarine. She has her crew launch ice spears at them. When Alibaba Saluja tries to counter the spears, she laughs at him saying that it's futile. When they break into her fortress, She tells her children to calm down and that they will become apart of their family. When Aladdin and his friends make it to her throne room she greets them and activates her Holy Mother Halo Fan to try to turn them into her children. She watches as her magic tool starts to take hold of them and gloats, in the process, revealing her plans. She is shocked when Aladdin, Alibaba, and Morgiana break her spell. She quickly leaves the rest of her children to face Aladdin and two of his friends. She arrogantly gloats when one of their friends turns to her side. When Aladdin and his friends overpower Hakuryuu, she tries to escape but is caught by the army. When they escort her at the port, the citizens attack her. When Hakuryuu comes up to her she's glad to see him and thinks that he might free her, but Hakuryuu ends her life by cutting her head off. Abilities Magic Tools Roaring Cold Wave Cannon.png|Roaring Cold Wave Cannon Holy Mother Halo Fan anime.png|Holy Mother Halo Fan :Roaring Cold Wave Cannon: It is a Magic Tool that utilizes Ice Magic, and the Magic Amplifying Insect. It creates a small cold wave that freezes under water. It is very similar to Judar's Thalg Al-Salos. :Holy Mother Halo Fan: It is a Magic Tool that disturbs one's mind by using Light Magic to leave a Magic square of light that imprints an image in the opponent's mind. It works best on children. It can change the instinctive behavior, the survival instinct to search for a mother, into a signal that is sent into the opponent's brain. Battles/Events Relationships Trivia *Her name means The Great Holy Mother in Japanese. *Hakuryuu stated that Umm Madaura was like his own mother; neither of them care about their children. References Category:Female Characters Category:Aktia Kingdom Category:Pirates Category:Deceased Characters Category:Adventure of Sinbad Category:Reim Empire